


No promises, Dune

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara and Din [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Mando, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din protects his son, can Cara save him?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara and Din [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	No promises, Dune

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was having a really bad moment, and I wrote the first half...I was going to end it there.....but I didn't, I hope you like it.

Pain, that's all Din felt, his chest burned, this was it, this was how he died, he drops his head back, his breath coming in pained wheezes. He let himself lay there for a long moment, before he struggled to his knees, coughing hard. 

“Well, you do keep fighting,” The mocking voice of the man who shot him sounded in front of him. The kid was in the man's arms, the kid was weak and half awake, but his soft coo got Dins focus. 

The kid notices Din go still and makes another soft and weak sound and Din feels rage and pain fill him. “You…..are going to die...for.” Din’s words are cut off by a wet, ragged cough. “For hurting my son.” He says, getting to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest and stomach.

For a moment fear filled the man’s face, Dins helmet was damaged, so he took it off and let it fall to the ground. “I may be dying, but I am taking you with me, you son of a bitch.” Din hisses. 

The fear fades from the man's face and he drops the kid roughly onto the ground, earning an angry snarl from Din at the kid's weak cry. “And how are you going to fight me, Mando? You’re unarmed and dying.” He says, mocking Din. 

“Maybe, but I'm not going to let you…” He coughs and spits out blood, “I'm not going to let you hurt my kid.” He rasps out, the rage was numbing the pain, he had his dagger in his boot, one the hunter had no clue about. 

Din staggered a bit closer to the man, who didn't seem too worried, until Din threw himself at the man with a rage and pain filled cry. The man didn’t have a chance to pull his own dagger before Dins weight slammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

Even badly wounded, Din was incredibly strong, the man didn't see the dagger until it was too late. The kill was brutal and violent, but Din didn't care, he moved away from the body and dragged himself over to his son.

He flopped down on his side next to the kid, rubbing his ear with a shaky hand, “I tried..kiddo.” Din manages to say, the kid was weak and shivering, his hands are shaking as he pulls his son up against him.

Dins fingers are clumsy as he removes his chest plate, shoving it away and pulling the kid close to his chest, curling around him. “You’re safe now….I’ve….got you.” Din murmurs, letting his eyes close.

****

Warmth, that's the first thing Din feels, warm and safe, his chest aches and he groans at the faint pain. He hears a sound, but it's far away and muffled, he relaxes and slips back into a deep sleep once more.

“Ow.” Din manages to groan out the second time he wakes, he feels more aware this time, the sounds are clearer now. A soft coo sounds next to his head and he hums in response, “M’okay.” Din manages to say, but his words are a bit slurred. 

“Well, bout time you woke up, sleeping beauty.” A voice says, a voice he knows...but cant place the name. He struggles to open his eyes and the cracked visor is what greets him, “M’helmetsbroke.” He slurred out, all his words stringing together. 

“Yeah, I know, but no one could tend to you blindfolded, so I put it on you when I found you.” The voice says. “You can repair it after you heal.” The voice had a tinge of worry to it, “You scared us Din. The kid most of all.” The voice cracked. 

Din’s nose scrunched a bit, “Kidwasindanger.” He mumbles out…..”Got shot.” He says, gaining some control over his tongue. “Killed the guy.” He says, taking a painful breath.

The voice laughs a bit, “Yeah, I saw your handy work, Djarin, hardly much of a guy left, I'm proud.” Din hums and feels the kid shift around on his shoulder. “Get some sleep, Din, you need it.” The voice says...and Din can’t argue with it, and is soon asleep again.

****

The third time Din wakes he actually wakes up fully and feels more like himself...a very pain filled version of himself. “Ow.” He groans, going still once more, “Yeah, maybe don’t try sitting up, dumb ass.” The voice which he now realizes is Cara says.

She is holding a cup with a straw, which she helps him get in his mouth, he takes several gulps before she takes it away. “Welcome back to the living.” She says, sitting down next to him.

“Was I in bad shape?” He asks and can almost feel the look she gives him. 

“Oh no.” She says, “You just had a couple holes in you, one which was in your lung, which was filling with blood, but nooo you were in perfect shape.” She says, her tone dripping in sarcasm. “By the way. Lose some weight, because you weigh a ton.” She says, giving him a look.

Din drops his head back, rubbing his son's head lightly, the kid was fast asleep against him. “No need for sarcasm, Dune.” He grunts. 

“Oh there is plenty of need for it, Djarin.” She growls, glaring at him, “You were pretty much as good as dead, you do that again I will bring you back just to kill you myself.” She snaps.

Din hums, “Didn’t know you cared.” He says, smiling a bit at her annoyed huff. “I'm kicking your ass once you are better.” She says, her tone was not as harsh though.

“Thank you…..for everything,” Din says, tilting his head toward her, she doubted he could even see her with how damaged it was.

She stared at him for a long moment before she leans over and taps her head against his, hearing his strangled inhale. “No need to thank me.” She murmurs, “Just don’t die before I can kick your ass.” She murmurs, keeping her forehead against his. 

“No promises, Dune, you know me.” He says and she lightly smacks his helmet. 

“You are lucky your kid is so cute.”


End file.
